galaxyx718fandomcom-20200214-history
Quiz Guide
Name the song: Question: You hear my voice, you hear that sound, like thunder gonna shake the ground. Answer: Roar, Katy Perry Question: And you can tell anybody, this is a song for you. Answer: Your song, Ellie Goulding Question: I don't like walking around this old and empty house, so hold my hand, I'll walk with you, my dear. Answer: Little Talks, Of Monster and Men Question: Let's take this abck to straight Hip-Hop, and start it from scratch. Answer: Berzerk Question: Stacie can't you see your just not the girl for me Answer: Stacies mom Question: pack it up, pack it in, let me begin, I came to win battle me that's a sin Answer: Jump around Question: cause we throw bombs on it, throw bombs on it, just smash something, yeah most for me, hey yeah! Answer: Earthquake Question: Oh mama mia, mama mia, mama mia let me go! Answer: Bohemian Rhapsody Question: I'm burning through the sky yeah! Two hundred degrees that's why they call me Mister Fahrenheit Answer: Don't stop me now Question: I've became so numb, I can't feel you there. Become so tired, so much more aware. Answer: Numb Question: Hey I just met you, and this is crazy Answer: Call me maybe Name the move: Question: Too fast for you? Answer: Fast and Furious Question: Tsunami Survival and Reuniting Answer: The Impossible Question: The world is ending! Answer: 2012 Question: Good old James Bond. Answer: 007 Question: The greatest parody including the movie narnia Answer: Epic Movie Question: The series of scary movie parodies. Answer: Scary movie Question: So after all this, I'm the missing patient? Answer: Shutter Island Question: Did you touch my drum set? Answer: Step Brothers Question: Wait, it's a dream? Answer: Inception Question: Here's Johnny Answer: The Shining Question: What movie features Simba the lion? Answer: THE lion king. AnaGram Question: EDROOTMA Answer: Moderator Question: TCAS Answer: Cats (simple enough) Question: Hicacot Answer: Chaotic Question: OSETIROT Answer: Tortoise Question: Penhosadeh Answer: Headphones Question: lmhrtii Answer: Mithril Question: Odtsiro Answer: Doritos Question: runtie Answer: Runite Question: Veto Answer: Vote Question: Irhucrnea Answer: Hurricane Question: EKOMYN Answer: Monkey Question: rocksalti Answer: Rocktails Question: Megldaono Answer: Megalodon Question: Smtera Answer: Master Question: Obesn Answer: Bones Question: Damanta Answer: Adamant Runescape/Server: Question: What Rank is a Gold Crown? Answer: Administrator Question: What colour is super donator? Answer: Blue Question: How many thieving stalls in total are there at home? Answer: 4 Question: What color is the Pink Donator? Answer: Pink Question: What is the name of this server? Answer: Galaxy X Question: What rank is a Silver Crown? Answer: Moderator Question: This server is coded in what langauge? Answer: Java Question: What color is Extreme Donator? Answer: Green Question: Obom Answer: Boom General Trivia Question: What is the largest State in the USA? Answer: Alaska Question: The seconds pig's house was made out of? Answer: Sticks Question: In Roman numerals,what amount does the letter M Equal? Answer: 1000 Question: What colour is a New York Taxi? Answer: Yellow Question: The third pig's house was made out of? Answer: Bricks Question: What instrument does Nicki Minaj play? Answer: Vocals Question: How many continents are there? Answer: 7 Question: On what mountain does Apollo Reside? Answer: Mt Olympus Question: How many legs does a spider have? Answer: 8 Question: what was the last letter added to English alphabet? Answer: J Question: who had a hit with 'firework' in 2010? Answer: Katy Perry Question: This movie gives me nightmares! Answer: Nightmare on Elm Street